


Sex isn't as Sexy Like This

by Hikaru_Sakana



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: HAHA REGRET, M/M, Sex, This is Bad, why did I write this
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Sakana/pseuds/Hikaru_Sakana
Summary: This is a shit dutch fanfiction for my friend who speaks ditch. I USED GOoGLE TRANSLATE FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES. THIS IS FAKE DUTCH.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorkingStation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is bad XD

“S...Sebastian…” Ciel kreunde. “Ik heb je nodig om- Ah-” Ciel werd afgesneden door een zwervende tong. 

“Shhh...Mijn Heer...ontspannen” 

De tong op de maag Ciel’s lager bewogen. Hij keek naar zijn ondergoed langzaam naar beneden. 

“Nee, niet-” 

Het was om lats. Zijn ondergoed was al wed en de mond van zijn butler op zijn pimel. 

“Ah...Ah..Se-..Ah!” 

Ciel geregen zijn vingers door haar Sebastian’s. Hij trok iets als Sebastian nam hem dieper. Sebastian dobberde zijn hoofd, het spelen met testikels Ciel als hij deed. 

“Sebastian...Ik ben...Ik..” 

“Zo snel?” hij plaagde, “Nou dan...Komen.” 

Met een kreet van extase, Ciel vrijgegeven. Sebastian nog bewoog zijn hoofd en Ciel afgeranseld in plezier. Ciel was happend naar lucht als SEbastian trok weg. Hij slikte en grijnsde. 

Ciel draaide op zijn krant, “Ik ben klaar…”

“Oh nee je niet…” Sebastian grijnsde en duwde drie vingers in Ciel’s mond. “Ik heb nog steeds niet gekregen mijn vrijlating.” 

Na een tijdje, Sebastian trok zijn vingers uit. Hij cirkelde entree Ciel voordat glijden een vinger in. 

“Ah…meer!” 

Sebastian verplicht en stak de andere in. Dan scissored zijn vingers voor het toevoegen van een derde. 

Na een tijdje trok hij zijn vingers uit en haalde zijn pimel. 

“No...Sebastian...Ik ben nog niet klaar- AH!” 

Sebastian luisterde niet en duw in Ciel in een stuwkracht. 

“Ah..Ah...Sebastian!”  
Een paar korte harde stoten om prostate Ciel’s en beide waren hard aankomen. Sebastian uitgetrokken.

“Hoe was dat?” 

“Eruit!”

“Ja, mijn heer~”

**Author's Note:**

> I LIED IM NOT SORRY.


End file.
